Upside Down Rainbow
by Anjohnette
Summary: Incomplete.
1. Chapter One: The promise

A/N: A song called "Upside Down Rainbow" inspires this fic. It screams "Draco and Ginny", since I love the couple so much I thought I'd write a fic for them. This song is translated from it's Romaji Lyrics so it's not very American, it's more like a poem to those who aren't familiar with Anime or J-Pop music. Please Read and Review!!  
  
"Upside Down Rainbow" by manhattans dream  
  
Chapter One: The Promise ----- "Ginny I love you"  
  
"Draco---I" Ginny trailed off, on the verge of tears.  
  
"I-I know" Draco replied his voice weakened.  
  
Ginny smiled weakly "I love you too, but our parents--"  
  
"Wouldn't agree" Draco finished for her.  
  
"Your father hates my father to the bone, and it's likewise" Ginny said stroking his cheek.  
  
Draco took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Draco, I will always love you and that will never change. But I'm afraid what our love will do to our families. I don't know what I would do if my parents--" Ginny let out a sob "Disowned me".  
  
"What do we do?" Draco asked starring deep into her eyes.  
  
"I'm not-----" Ginny's eyes lightened a bit. "In ten years, Draco we could meet if we still love each other".  
  
Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"Draco, life without you for ten years will be miserable but if we wait ten years and still love each other then it will be worth taking the risk"  
  
"That-makes sense I guess" Draco replied.  
  
"At the Three Broomsticks, in ten years we'll meet at the table by the window---that is if you still love me" Ginny said softly.  
  
"I'll always love you Ginny, and I'll be there no matter what" Draco said pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
"No matter what" Ginny repeated hugging him tightly.  
  
----------------------------9 years 355 days later  
  
Draco dipped his feather pen in his ink jar and wrote down his next appointment. Draco pressed his intercom button. "Esme?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Sir?" a female voice replied.  
  
"You can leave early tonight if you please" Draco said.  
  
"Thankyou Sir, I will" the voice replied.  
  
Several minuets passed until he heard the door outside close.  
  
Draco relaxed into his leather office chair and closed his eyes. A smiled formed on Draco's face as he recalled his conversation with a certain Hogwarts Retiree earlier---  
  
----------- "Draco I think you should take over as Potions Master now that I have retired" Professor Snape said smirking at him.  
  
"You do? Really?" asked Draco grinning.  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"Did Headmaster agree?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, She is young and eager to prove herself I can easily get her to except you" Snape replied.  
  
"Yes She is rather young isn't she" Draco replied frowning a bit.  
  
"Unusual Yes, but was taught directly by Dumbledore and he passed the duty onto her this year.  
  
"Very Unusual, thought he'd choose Saint Potter to take over" Draco said laughing.  
  
"He wouldn't take it, he is said to had his first child" Snape replied.  
  
"Potter has a kid, I feel sorry for the poor child" Draco laughed.  
  
"When are you planning to marry Draco?" asked Snape raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You sound like my father, he is eager for me to carry the Malfoy bloodline along" Draco replied, blushing slightly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't think I will get married it doesn't seem to work" Draco said stirring his coffee mixing in his coffee mug.  
  
"Your father won't like that" Snape said seriously.  
  
"God! I know it! I have to carry on the Malfoy blood, but I truly haven't found any woman I'm remotely interested in" Draco said bumping his head on the table.  
  
Snape sipped his tea watching Draco.  
  
-----------  
  
Draco sighed, When would he finally marry?  
  
----------- Ginny pulled her black coat on over her robes and hurried out her office doors and into the cold. "I hate snow!" whined Ginny running to the street corner and waving one of her hands in the air for a taxi.  
  
A yellow taxi pulled up.  
  
Ginny hurried inside, "Fifth Avenue" Ginny instructed the Driver.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" the driver replied speeding off.  
  
Ginny starred out her window, looking inside shop windows. A bridal shop caught her attention. IN the window a beautiful white dress, shoulder cut, flowing beyond the feet, a beaded top part, and a large white bow in the back. Ginny's eyes softened, a male manikin wearing a black tuxedo next to it. Ginny hadn't gotten married yet, after she graduated Ginny didn't date anyone, and didn't want to. Ginny had never found any other man since..Draco.  
  
Memories of that night flooded into her head, the promise of eternal love, their families' hatred for each other, and the ten years they said they'd wait to meet each other again if their love was still strong.  
  
Tears strolled down her rosy cheeks, she had forgotten about it until now. The pain of separation was always there since the two were forced to end their love. After a while she told herself to forget.  
  
Draco would forget----It had been about ten years he was probably married with a kid by now. He wouldn't show up at the Three Broomsticks---in-----  
  
"One week!" Ginny shouted out.  
  
The driver turned and looked at her, "Are you alright Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes---I'm f-f-fine" Ginny replied, her eyes wide from shock.  
  
Would he be there? Would Draco be sitting at the table by the window at the three broomsticks waiting for her in exactly one week? Would she?  
  
-----------  
  
A/N: Please Review if you want another chapter! I would love to write one! 5 Reviews for another chapter it would mean the world to me!! Thanks for reading!  
  
~~~~manhattans dream 


	2. Chapter Two: The confusion

A/N: Well in a days time I've got my 5 reviews with four more to spare. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. So this is the second chapter! I hope everyone likes it! Please Read it then Review it!  
  
"Upside Down Rainbow" by manhattans dream  
  
Chapter Two: The confusion  
  
Draco entered his apartment building, shivering from the winter cold.  
  
His face even paler than it usually was "Damned snow, never stops" he mumbled, closing the door.  
  
Draco glanced around his apartment; it was as it always had been empty.  
  
It needed a woman's touch no doubt.  
  
Draco pulled off his green coat and hung it on the oak coat rack next to the door.  
  
Draco kicked off his shoes and entered the kitchen.  
  
Empty cabinets, an empty fridge obviously he'd have to go out AGAIN.  
  
He should have had his secretary make him a reservation before he let her off early.  
  
Draco exited his kitchen and walked across the living room to the door. Draco snatched his green coat off the rack.  
  
One of the only things he missed about home was the fact he had a house elf to cook his meals.  
  
------  
  
Ginny hurried to her door step, eager to get inside where it was warm. Rustled through her handbag for her keys, finding they were gone. "Darn it I must've dropped it in the taxi!" Ginny exclaimed running into the street to her taxi. The taxi pulled away. "AH! NOOOO!!! COME BACK!! YOU HAVE MY KEYS!" Ginny screamed drawing the attention of several pedestrians.  
  
A woman and her child hurried past her. "Mommy why is she yelling?" asked the little boy. "Not now son, it's not right to mess with the crazy" his mother replied.  
  
Ginny blushed a dark crimson. "I'll guess I'll go find a secluded place to apparate" Ginny thought hurrying off into a deserted alley way.  
  
Ginny hid behind a dumster and whisper "Where to go.where to go.ah! I know!" Ginny dissapeard.  
  
Ginny reappeared in front of a nice apartment complex. "Wow it sure has changed" Ginny said smiling. Ginny walked up the steps to the door, and knocked.  
  
The door opened almost immediately. A woman with dark crimson hair, and brilliant blue eyes stood there, Ginny knew her as Harry's wife Cho.  
  
"'Ginny!" Cho exclaimed.  
  
"Cho" Ginny replied happily.  
  
Cho released her and pulled her inside. "'Harry! Ginny is here!" Cho called.  
  
Harry appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello Ginny!" he greeted.  
  
Ginny smiled "Hello Harry!" she replied.  
  
"What are you doing here, not like we mind, but is anything wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"I needed my spare keys I left here, I dropped mine in my taxi" Ginny replied.  
  
"And I wanted to see your daughter!".  
  
Harry smiled "She's in her play pin" Harry said walking into the living room.  
  
Cho followed Harry pulling Ginny behind her.  
  
Sitting in her playpin a beautiful little baby girl with black hair, and big blue eyes was playing with her stuffed teddy bear.  
  
"Oh Harry she's gorgeous!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Yeah she is isn't she" Harry said proudly.  
  
Cho smiled. She walked forward and lifted the little girl out of her crib. "You wanna hold her?" asked Cho.  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded.  
  
Cho handed the baby to her.  
  
Gently Ginny told her and held her. "She's a darling, has your nose Harry, your eyes Cho, Oh! She's the cutest baby I've ever seen" Ginny said.  
  
Harry grinned. "Ron argues his daughter is cuter".  
  
Ginny giggled "That would be Ron, yesterday he sent me some pictures of her she's adorable Brown hair, brown eyes" Ginny said handing the child back to Cho.  
  
"When are you gonna have kids, Ginny?" asked Harry smirking.  
  
"My mom's asking me the same thing, I'm her only kid without a kid of my own. I haven't found anyone yet not since." Ginny trailed off.  
  
Harry and Cho looked confused.  
  
"Nothing!" Ginny said quickly.  
  
"Ginny--" Harry began being cut off.  
  
"Umm...I sort of need those keys! So ummm can I have those keys now?" asked Ginny nervously.  
  
Cho walked over to the keyboard and took off a set of keys. Cho tossed the set of keys over.  
  
Ginny caught it and dropped it in her open handbag.  
  
"Thanks see you at my mom's dinner party tomorrow!" Ginny said quickly. "Bye Terra!" Ginny said waving to the baby. Ginny disappeared. Ginny reappeared at her doorstep.  
  
"God! Why can't I stop thinking about him" Ginny whined leaning against her door. "It's not fair, I bet he doesn't even remember that night! Yet I do, clear as day".  
  
----- Draco sat at his table, poking his fork at his half eaten baked potato. Something was bothering him but he just didn't know what. The stress of getting marriage, the stress of keeping his bloodline alive. He hadn't found any woman he even liked since.. Draco stabbed his potato. "Ginny!" he shouted. Several people turned and looked at him. Draco's eyes were wide open he was in shock. He had buried this along time ago.he promised he would forget. Ginny had to be married by now, no man in his right mind wouldn't like her. That promise the two made so many years ago was a rebellious act against their parents. But then how could it feel so right we he said her name? "Sir?" SIR?" the waiter said impatiently. Draco turned to him. "Your bill" the waiter said handing him a slip of paper on a little tray. Draco mindlessly reached in his coat pocket and paid the bill. Then he stood up and left.  
  
Draco stood on the street corner and waved his hand out for a taxi. A yellow taxi pulled up, Draco climbed in. "Victoria Drive" Draco instructed. Something shiny on the seat next to him caught his attention. Draco picked it up and found it was a set of keys. "Hey, there is a set of keys back here man" Draco said handing it forward.  
  
The driver glanced back. "Ah! Woman call about keys" the driver replied.  
  
"Do you know where you dropped her off so you can return them?" asked Draco.  
  
"Fifth Avenue" the Driver replied.  
  
"Fifth Avenue" Draco repeated as if that street had some sort of meaning.  
  
The Driver took a turn  
  
"Wait! Where are you going!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Fifth Avenue" the driver repeated.  
  
"Take me home first!" Draco shouted.  
  
The driver pulled up in front of a three-story house.  
  
"Take keys to woman" the driver said pointing to the door.  
  
"What! You do it" Draco said angrily.  
  
The Driver honked the horn.  
  
"You Idiot" Draco mumbled getting out of the car.  
  
The taxi drove away.  
  
"HEY!!" Draco yelled. "Argh!" Draco yelled in frustration and threw the keys at the door. The door opened.  
  
--------------- A/N: Hehe, that's gonna leave some people hanging off of a cliff. 5 reviews for the next chapter. Thanks again to all who reviewed I hope this chapter was as good as the first. A little more humorous but I really do hope it was okay. It was a bit longer than the first one. Oh and for those who already replied my email is beautiful_manhattan@yahoo.com if you want to review the second chapter. 


	3. Chapter Three: The doubt

A/N: Thanks to all who waited, but here it is the third chapter to "Upside Down Rainbow". R+R, oh and please check out my other HP fics!  
  
"Upside Down Rainbow" by manhattans dream  
  
Chapter Three: The doubt  
  
Not in the mood for conflict, Draco took off down the street.  
  
Ginny looked down and then to the street finding a man was running away, all she caught sight of on him was an old Slytherin scarf which hadn't really struck her as odd having seen them a lot in her day. Something inside told her to follow him, but something else told her to return inside and forget the whole thing. Going with her second feeling she returned to her warm blanket, cup of hot chocolate, and sappy romance novel.  
  
-----------  
  
"OMG, Mione your daughter looks so much like you" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"You mean like Ron, you're the first to say she looks like me" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ron's eyes.your nose.and your cheekbones" Ginny replied with a giggle.  
  
"Oh Ginny your so good with kids, why aren't you out looking for that right guy to start a family with?" Hermione asked, cleaning her daughters face.  
  
Ginny put her hands behind her hand and looked to the ceiling "I don't know I just-my work at the-" Ginny couldn't find a good answer to that question.  
  
"Well I want grandchildren" he mother intruded, crossing her arms.  
  
"You have twelve grandkids" Ginny said laughing.  
  
"Well I want more" her mother replied sorely.  
  
Harry entered the kitchen, holding onto baby Terra who had seemed to fallen asleep. "Hey Mione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasly" he greeted.  
  
"Hello Harry dear, seems Terra's all tuckered out you could take Misty and her home, Misty could look after her" Mrs. Weasly suggested.  
  
Misty Weasly was the 13 year old of Bill.  
  
"Yeah maybe I will, I'll ask Cho" he replied exiting the kitchen.  
  
Ginny sighed eyes fixed on little Zoe Weasly who was cooing happily in her high chair.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to Draco, how a baby reminded her of Draco she would never understand. During her Sixth year at Hogwarts when they started their romance, she would always imagine having kids and starting a family with him. Imagining what a wonderful life they would live together, then she really believed in the end they would end up together she longed for that sureness once more as doubt clouded her.  
  
The change of subject, caught her attention. "Oh those Malfoys, I hated Draco in school he was so cruel" Hermione said frowning.  
  
"The Draco wasn't all bad! He was really nice-" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Hermione and Mrs. Weasly looked to her, both with shocked expressions.  
  
Ginny blushed, quickly exiting the kitchen.  
  
Puzzling looks met her, her little outburst had been heard even out in the living room.  
  
Rushing over to the coat rack, she snatched her jacket and scarf. "Ginny-" Ron said standing up. Ginny tugged her coat on and tied the scarf around her neck. Ginny looked to them, her eyes shinned with tears. Then she apparated back to her house, hoping they wouldn't follow.  
  
No one knew Draco like she did, behind his cruel comments, and bad attitude was a not so bad person who had shown her love for the first time. If only they knew the man she had and was in love with. They would, she would be there at the Three Broomsticks even if he wasn't so she'd never regret.  
  
With Draco things came to him less easily, he wasn't sure if he even loved Ginny any more or if he even wanted to put himself through that relationship again. Though it was excited hiding a girl from his parents, he felt as if he had betrayed his father by dating her. But he didn't want to end up regretting not trying it out, meaning not going to the Three Broom sticks in.  
  
5 days.  
  
Draco sighed, leaning against the bar countertop. "Another?" the bartender asked. "Yeah sure whatever" he replied. "You looked troubled there" a girl sitting a few barstools down commented. "A bit" Draco replied. "Penny for your thoughts" the girl replied.  
  
Why the hell not?  
  
"I loved this girl 'bout 10 years ago, and our parents really hated each other so 'cause we didn't want them to disown us and since we were young she suggested we wait 10 years and meet somewhere if we really loved each other still, well there are five days left.and.I'm not sure if I'm still in love with her"  
  
"Well, why are you remembering it now? Don't you think that's a sign?" she asked, spinning around on the bar stool.  
  
"I know, it's odd.I guess it could be coincidence" he replied resting his head on the bar counter.  
  
"Well, like, you could be missing out on spending your life with your one true love if you don't go meet her and then you'd regret it and it'd tear yeh' apart"  
  
She was right, as he thought of all this memories of his happy times with Ginny came to mind and he realized that if he loved her long ago he could love her again and he did.  
  
"Thanks, you've helped me in more ways then you'd imagine" he said gratefully. "Meh, Don't thank me it's what I do for a living" she replied.  
  
Draco climbed off the bar stool, setting the total on the counter.  
  
"Go get your woman" she called to him, lifting her drink.  
  
He nodded and rushed out the door.  
  
Well he would get his woman, in five days that was if she would even show up.  
  
"Hope she's not married" the girl said sadly, watching as he bounced off.  
  
"You know you give terrible advice" The bartender said frowning at her.  
  
"I know" she replied.  
  
A/N: That was a short chapter, but long awaited from the reviews I've seen. Next chapter.could be when they meet or could not.after that I may right a spontaneous epilogue to finish it off that is if ya'll like this chapter. 5 reviews for the next chapter.  
  
Oh and YAY! THE FIFTH HARRY POTTER BOOK IS FINALLY OUT!!  
  
~~~~manhattans dream 


End file.
